


AcciDental Magic

by Miakagrewup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Black Hermione Granger, Comic, Dentistry, Dentists, Digital Art, Family Feels, Fanart, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, HP Next Gen Fest 2020, Harry Potter Next Generation, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Siblings, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakagrewup/pseuds/Miakagrewup
Summary: Hermione and Ron are called away for a case and left without their usual child-minder when Molly falls ill.  Hermione’s parents step up to keep Hugo and Rose, in spite of Hermione’s warning that the two little ones have some big issues with accidental magic.  The story is told comic book style, with illustrations and voice bubbles.
Relationships: Hugo Weasley & Rose Weasley
Comments: 74
Kudos: 96
Collections: Next Gen Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Click ‘entire work’ to be able to scroll continuously from panel to panel. 
> 
> For the purposes of this story, Hermione’s parents have their memories back, but decided to stay in Australia.
> 
> This little tale is for Alla.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of HP Next Gen Fest 2020. The creator will be revealed at the end of November.


End file.
